Create Your FC's Page
Page Creation Welcome, we are SO glad you are here. Before you continue make sure you have read our Wiki Rules. This is our guide to how to begin your Hexcelent adventures here with the wiki's Fan Content. This guide is specific to create a page on the community. __TOC__ #First you must have an account, meaning you are eligible for a FANDOM Wiki account. This means you must be 13 years old at least. #Next you should right click on this link and open it in a new tab. You can also click the Add Page button in the top right corner, located in the Wiki header. #Next you need to choose a name for your Character, don't worry you can change the name later. But for now you need one to create the page. (NOTE: if you decide to change the page name later, please contact an admin and let them know of this change.) #This is where so much creativity begins, you can begin writing your FCs story! But before you do, check out the next step of the tutorial. On this wiki we strive for uniform pages, and appearance, so carefully read the next steps in the next tabs!! #Finally, you should also join our Discord Server, that is where most of the talking and chatting, and time is spent with most users. It also is more helpful for the administration team to keep track of people, and events. And you will also see the newest and latest announcements first!! Template We have two ways to get a template on your page: Number 1 Copy the syntax coding based on your characters affiliation. Paste that into the source editor of your page. Then you can edit and personalize it how you see fit. In order to keep a standard format, when creating your Fan Characters page, please follow our template style. While you are allowed to code yourself, for your convenience, we provide templates. We suggest editing in the classic editor, and NOT the visual editor. Number 2 For each affiliation, we have a separate info box. You can access these quickly with our preload template tool. Using this tool, which is only located in classic editor mode, under the preview options and to the left of the Publish button. Click on the dropdown menue, and first select the Full Page Syntax template. The coding will appear on the editing screen so you can easily edit your pages. Or you can copy/past the following code into your page. A few lines down you will see a line in bold, which will say Preload Character Affiliation HERE. Select that whole line and go back to the Preload Template drop down menu. Next you will select the info box specifically for your Characters affiliation. If they are a royal, select the Royals button. If they are a Rebel select the Rebels button. If you don't know what affiliation they are then feel free to use the Neutrals infobox. Creation Tips Choose an Origin Story One of the best ways to start for rookie Narators looking to make their first Ever After High Fan characters is to look for a story, or poetry, or fable. Then choose a character from the original piece to be the parent for your character. This will also help with appearance. Another way to do this, is identify who you want your Fan Character to be. Do you want a Witch? A King/Queen? A Knight? If you find out who you want them to be, then you can search for stories, etc. that have those roles in them. Either way works, but the end goal is to find a character that you would love to make a child for. 'Don't' Give Canon Characters Fanon Siblings You may use stories that have already been used in the Ever After High Canon, but we encourage to not choose a character that already has a child according to the Ever After High Canon. We do not allow Fanon siblings of Canon characters, nor characters with familial relationships with canon characters. However, most popular Fairytale's and stories are retold various times, sometimes under different names. We encourage, if applicable, choosing a retelling that has a different title. If you do end up doing this, do not copy the canon design. We don't want carbon copies of the characters that we already love. So if you really love the role of Cinderella, look alittle further and you can find stories like Rhodopis, the original Cinderalla-like story. This is why we have this rule - It is very easy to copy a canon character, by just changing a few things about them - like their hair color, or their specific hobby. While you may think the character is cool, they typically can end up not being very original. You also will have more personal satisfaction if you find a different story that you like, and are comfortable with - and build a character from scratch. This may sound daunting, but don't worry - this is a guide to making a character from scratch. We are breaking down the process into simple steps, so don't worry - Fan Characters do take work and investment, and we want you spending your time on a character that is fully your creation, not a 'knock off' of the Ever After High production team's work. 'Don't' COPY a Canon Design Once again, we want to see your character, not a copy of the Ever After High Production Team. If you Fan Character looks alot like a fan character and their bio is practically the same, with only some slight changes in your version - then it is just a Canon Copy, which once again - isn't original, and isn't allowed on the wiki. You can have a princess who doesn't look like Apple White talk like Apple White, or do things like Apple white, etc. Bad Origin Choices Ever After High is known mostly for myths, fables, and fairytales. We like to stick to the classics of these groups. Due to this We don't accept Modern stories as propery origin for Fan Characters on the wiki. For Example, *''even though i'm a huge Frozen fan, and would love to make an Elsa FC for Ever After High''* we don't allow stories like Frozen, or modern mainstream renditions of classic stories. Overall, you should stick to folklore, mythology, and fairytales. Granted, this doesn't mean that your characters appearance can't be based on a character from a more modern rendition of a fairy tale. You could make a Sea Witch who has the same character as Ursula, but they can't be a child of Ursula. Art Design tutorial coming soon -- Bio Page Character's need personality, and depth. Sometimes this is a hard task, because for the first time you are forced to ask your character 'Ok, who are you', but sometimes you may be suprised - a character concept may just come to you. However if this doesn't happen, which will be most often, try reading information about your chosen origin story. Who is the character, whom you are basing you FC on? What do you do? How do they affiliate in Ever After? (Royal, Rebel, Roybel, Neutral) Do they want to follow their destiny. All of these will effect your characters personality. Name Many characters in the EAH fandom have punny names, or names that relate directly to their parent. (Example: Apple White - daughter of Snow White, who was poinsoned by a poison apple) This is encoraged if you can come up with a name that you like. Typically, i try to be more vague with my puns, and also mix Modern and Fantasy names. For example one of my FCs is a child of a witch turned queen i named her Jadis Castalia. Jadis comes from Jadu, meaning Witch, but Jadis also means Queen. Castalia, is a *cough*attemptedd*cough* pun, based on a witch 'Cast'-ing spells. Sometimes finding names in another language, maybe the language or nation of your stories origin will help. Typically for classic Mythological Deities' children, i don't give them a last name, due to very very few god/dess having a last name. For these i use the nation of origin's language and find something that will relate to my character's parent's domain. Also, avoid last names that canon characters have. Age Age is important to identify what year of 'High School' your character would be in. 'Nuff Said. Grade Age 09 (freshman) 14/15 10 (sophomores) 15/16 11 (juniors) 16/17 12 (seniors) 17/18 Note: There are two possible ages for each grade because it may depend on the day of birth of the character and whether it is before or after the school term starts. (This part of the tutorial was based off of Rika's Monster High FC Tutorial.) FAQ If you have any questions please! contact an admin! * London * Rika Or contact us through the community Discord Server!! Or leave a comment on this page!! Thanks so much for taking the time to familiarize yourself with our format, before you begin,please read the wiki rules, and submission guidlines! *Wiki Rules *Submission Guidelines Thanks so much! We are glad you are here and can't wait to see your fantastic fairytale creations! Category:Tutorial